runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Republic of Varrock
Republic of Varrock Church page click here The Republic of Varrock (RoV) is a Player Owned City, or a POC, geared to help new players get started, average players get better, and experienced players find welcoming people they can have quality events and chats with. We are a fun and friendly clan that is for members only, has two or more daily events, lively and active clan chats, and a well organized government that allows the people to have a large say in what they look for and want from the clan. With that, we welcome you to read through our thread, post an application, and join our ranks as we build a joyful clan community based on one of the greatest cities in RuneScape. Clan Status *Current Population: 198 *Total Level (Average): 1737 *Current Clan Status: Silver *Current Dangers to Our Lands: None *Current War Status: Green *Current Citadel Tier: T7 Status Codes *Gold : The clan is doing amazing. Membership is high and the economy is steady. *Silver : The clan is doing well. We are working our way to a major RuneScape clan *Bronze : The clan is doing okay. We are working hard to recruit and build our clan. *Gray : The clan has slight recruitment & economical problems, and are in process of being fixed. *Black : Serious recruitment and economical problems that are inhibiting the clan’s success. War Codes *Green: We are at war with no one. There is little to no danger of attack. *Yellow: There is a possibility of war. Keep your weapons close *Red: We are at war! Defend your lives and your land. *Orange: An ally is at war, help them prevail. Clan Information *XwildXflower is President of the clan; ranks can be defined in the Constitution. *Fighter 1434 is the Vice President of the clan. *The clan home-world is "98," and we claim all of it for the Republic. *The official clan chat is "Republic of Varrock." *This clan is international with main player bases in the EST nad GMT Timezone. *The Republic of Varrock was founded December 29, 2007. *The Constitution contains a major description of what goes on in the clan, and is useful to read, as well as other parts of the thread. Current QFC for forums:[93-94-4-64718398 ] Basic Rules RoV has multiple standards of rules. RuneScape Laws #All JaGeX rules apply Civil Laws #Respect must always be shown to other clan members and in the chat, at events, and on the forums. #If there are problems between people; they must first try to work it out between themselves responsibly. If, however, talking fails and arguments continue, bring the problem to a leader or one of the officers. #Bragging, making others feel like "bad players", or insulting other clan members will not be tolerated. There are ways to talk about achievements and opinions without being offensive. #Swearing and offensive language is discouraged. #Clan members must regularly bump the forum and are expected to be in the chat as Criminal Law #Insubordination directed toward the leaders or a higher ranking official is considered a criminal offense. Even if you do not agree on a decision, respect should be shown to officials at all times. #Acts such as multi-claning, creating distress in the clan, causing civil unrest by threatening to leave, or disrespecting the good name of the clan are counted as treasonous, and will be dealt with accordingly. Multi-clanning is allowed, however, for minigame/service clans as long as they don't interfere with this clan. #Harmful speech in the clan chat, annoying use of forums, and the misuse of the court systems are forbidden actions. #Misuse of rank power is a serious offense and duty must be performed properly. The Republic Law Code is set to give strict guidance to the way clan members should behave. Every member is sworn to follow these rules. Any breaking of the code of conduct, clan rules, or clan laws will be punished accordingly by the court systems presided over by the leaders. Punishments can include but are not limited to required service to the clan, point deduction, demotion, suspension, or expulsion from the Clan. Event Information The major activity in everyday POC life within the Republic are usually clan events. We do a large variety of Minigames, Bosses and unique games to make sure there's always something different each day. Here is a list of events that the Republic of Varrock has to offer. *Barbarian Assault *Barrows Brothers *Burthorpe Games Room *Castle Wars *Chaos Elemental *City Wars *Clan Recruitment Parades *Clan Wars *Conquest *Duel Arena *Fishing Trawler *Fist of Guthix *Giant Mole *God Wars Dungeon *Group Combat (Wilderness Volcano, Ankous, Chaos Tunnels, Dragons, Player Killing, etc.) *Group Skilling (Agility Courses, Shared Woodcutting, Mining Guild, Group Dungeoneering, etc.) *Hide and Seek *House Parties *Kalphite Queen *King Black Dragon *Pest Control *Penguin Hunting *Shades of Mort'ton *Soul Wars *Stealing Creation *Trouble Brewing *TzHaar Fight Pits *War Training *Wilderness Survival Republic Territory In Fifth Age of Gielinor the fractured kingdom of Misthalin revolted against its despised ruler, a wicked man by the name of Roald. The Revolutionaries banished Roald and his loyalists to the land of Mortyania where they dwell to this day. The Kingdom of Misthalin soon reformed into the Republic of Varrock, claiming the land. The Republic now holds a large amount of land, on the World 98 and under it listed below. « Asgarnia » • Ice Mountain ± Falador ± Rimmington ± Port Sarim ± Taverly « Kharidian Desert » ± Al Kharid • River Elid ± Pollivneach • Desert Camps ± Nardah • Ruins of Ullek • Ruins of Uzer ± Sophanem & Menaphos « Misthalin » • Digsite • River Salve ± Draynor • Wizards' Tower ± Edgeville • Barbarian Village ± Lumbridge • River Lum ± Varrock « Morytania » ± Canifis ± Port Phasmatys • Haunted Woods « Wilderness » • Western Ruins • Chaos Temple • Ghorrock ± Daemonheim • Wilderness Volcano • Eastern Ruins « Indicates a province ± Indicates a settlement within a province. • Indicates a major area within a province.' ' Foreign Affairs Head ambassador: Doge Teach As a POC we try to be diplomatic with other clans in RuneScape. Diplomacy is a key factor in any good POC, and we hold large stock in the alliances and unions we have. We trade with our allies, and in time of war, we aid each other to defeat our enemies. Our Allies at this time are: - Empire of Falador Thread QFC: 93-94-250-64220693 Home World: 83 Leader: Ryanc360 Head Diplomat: Griggz Representative to RoV: Ander Aether ClanChat: Empire of Falador*Please note this cc is closed - Kingdom of Saradomin Thread QFC: 92-93-155-64116612 Home World: 82 Leader: G0ldendaisy1 Head Diplomat: urmyleander Representative to RoV: ClanChat: KOS -Autumn Dusk Thread QFC: 93-94-983-65024490 Home World: 77 Leader: Ad Kitteh Head Diplomat: Representative to RoV: Clan Chat name: Autumn Dusk *Please note this cc is closed -Kingdom of Varrock Thread QFC: 93-94-63-64183720 Home World: 83 Leader: Zaire / DiannaFtw Head Diplomat: Andromedus Representative to RoV: Grif Clan Chat: Kingdom of Varrock - Birds Army Recruitment Thread QFC: No thread Home World: 98 Leader: I Am Birdy Head Diplomat: Representative to RoV: Clan Chat: Birds Army - Children of the Sun Recruitment Thread QFC: No thread Home World: Leader: RS Ninja Head Diplomat: RS Ninja Representative to RoV: RS Ninja ClanChat: Children of the sun - Medieval Beasts Recruitment Thread QFC: 288-289-748-64071197 Home World: 98 Leader: oX Real Xo Head Diplomat: oX Real Xo Representative to RoV: oX Real Xo ClanChat: Medieval Beasts - Empire of Swords Recruitment Thread QFC: 93-94-879-65017899 Home World: 83 Leader: E x a r Head Diplomat: Tom Smiley Representative to RoV: Shuddery/Tom Smiley ClanChat: Empire of Swords - Knightz and Dayz Recruitment Thread QFC: Home World: 98 Leader: Saraphobia Head Diplomat: Representative to RoV: ClanChat: Knightz and Dayz Category:Clans Category:Player owned city